


晏长安

by hedun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, 武侠
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedun/pseuds/hedun
Summary: 《姝》系列之一代发。
Kudos: 1





	晏长安

这是那个姑娘带着男人住进清风楼的第三天，小二照例送了热水和餐点进去，心头的猜测也已经肯定了七八分。  
三天前的傍晚，这个看起来不足二八的姑娘勒停了飞驰的马，停在了清风楼前。她披着一件不起眼的大氅，只有掏出钱袋时露出了里面的衣物，那是盛产在江浙一带的丝衣，随着她的动作霞光在上面流转。  
“要一间上房，把那个人抬进去，顺便请一个大夫来。”姑娘开口，清凌凌像是一股清泉。  
小二这才注意到她的马上还有一个男人，面朝下几乎是挂在马上，按理说这么颠簸，男人不被颠坏了才是怪事，可请来大夫一看，男人身上的伤好得七七八八，因着麻沸散的缘故尚在昏迷中，还需修养。小二想了半天，只能把这事归结于女侠初涉江湖，不谙世事。  
至于这男人……多半是姑娘的家中长辈了。毕竟男人身上的暮气掩盖不去，即使闭着眼睛，他给人的感觉也足以做姑娘的父亲。  
不多时小二听到了姑娘的声音，奇怪的是她似乎对此并不惊喜：“你醒了啊。”  
看起来是和长辈闹起来了，小二摇了摇头，心想现在的小姑娘可真记仇。  
而被当成是记仇的姑娘此时敛去了脸上的稚气，这让她看起来至少像个二十岁的少女，面对着初醒的男人。  
“虞铮虞护法，您可真是让我好等。”她从袖子里掏出了一把匕首把玩着，随即架上了虞铮的脖子，“还是说，我该称呼您郁无争郁大侠？”  
郁无争呼吸一滞，低声问道：“小姐是怎么知道的？”  
她忽然笑了一下，露出尖尖的虎牙，这让他似乎一下子又回到了十六岁无忧无虑的模样：“我不过是诈您郁大侠一下，谁让你就这么招了呢。”  
郁无争看向她的目光更为复杂。面前的少女名为晏长安，是鸿蒙教上一任教主晏天清的独女，因着是个女儿，鸿蒙教中只传男子的武功路数一点都没教给她，只等哪一日为晏长安选了夫婿，再将武功传给他。也正是因此，卧底进去的郁无争名为护法，实则是她的护卫，倒也学了几分《鸿蒙心法》在里面。  
七日前本是晏长安的选夫会，郁无争将这个消息早早透了出去，那个原本被预定为下一任教主的青年尚未见到他的未婚妻，就被霹雳弦宫惊羽一箭洞穿了眉心。而后埋伏在山下的奇兵一路杀上了总坛。郁无争受命将晏长安骗出，却不料刚一开门，迎接他的不是晏长安的笑容，而是一个人俑的反手一剑。  
都道晏长安养在深闺，心思单纯，可就这份提防着他的心思，郁无争不得不承认是自己看走了眼。  
“我可不信你在诈我。”  
“好吧，谁让郁无争这个名字，本就不是你的真名呢。”晏长安的手很稳，她的眸色较之常人要深些，像是一潭深水，“虞铮这名字未免太过巧合，我便请了人去查查，拜入十绝门下之前郁大侠叫什么……”她眯起眼，匕首在郁无争的颈侧划出一道白痕，“多巧啊，他也叫虞铮？正巧那个男人居然在外面已经养了个女人，连孩子都怀上了，不借你的手把他除了，真是对不起我自己。”  
“谁都算不过你。”郁无争提气，内力恢复了不到三成，可要杀晏长安还是绰绰有余的。  
晏长安忽地松开了匕首，眉眼弯弯，笑靥如花：“我还查到了一件事，当时十绝门的掌门收留虞铮，替他报了灭门之仇后，向他提了三个要求，其一其二无需细说，这其三……便是来我鸿蒙教做个卧底，是也不是？”看着郁无争点头，晏长安笑得更欢快了，“你说现在也算是我救了你，这救命之恩也换你三个要求，不过分吧，郁大侠？”  
郁无争狐疑地看了她一眼，他不相信晏长安，但她确实留了他一命，这也是不争的事实。“我可以答应你三件事，只要不违背道义，我都会尽力为你完成。”  
“可我就是想看你违背道义啊，不然我一个妖女，拼死拼活救你一个正道中人干什么。难不成还要我看你帮着正道还给你鼓掌叫好？”晏长安眨眨眼，她本就长得娇俏，这样眯起眼睛竟也有了几分魅惑的意思。  
然而她说得确实很有道理，郁无争偏过头去，不欲反驳她。  
“在你看来，灭我鸿蒙教就是道义，”晏长安的声音自他身后传来，“可在我看来，光复我鸿蒙教，向这些人报仇也是道义，郁大侠也经历过被人灭门的惨案，想必也能体会我这一小女子孤苦无依、只好假人之手报仇的意图了。”  
“白日做梦。”郁无争冷冷吐出几个字。  
环佩敲击发出清脆的响声，纱裙摩擦的细响传来，郁无争一个翻身扣住晏长安的手腕，而后者神态自若，手上什么兵刃都没有握：“那我便退一步，只要郁大侠送我回鸿蒙教总坛即可，这总不算是违背了道义吧？”  
郁无争有些尴尬地松开了手，他早已年过而立，对于晏长安这样的小姑娘委实提不起兴趣，纵使入手的肌肤细腻如雪，也起不了绮念，只觉冒犯。再细细想来，如果只是送她回去，也不过是将她送回正道人士手里自投罗网，之后是死是活，也与他无尤。  
“好，我便答应了小姐这件事。”  
晏长安笑声如银铃：“好啊，郁大侠果然爽快，那我这一路的安全，便交付于郁大侠了。”她眯起眼，眸子里像是有光芒闪烁，“你可知道，我鸿蒙教的宝藏不在别处，正是在总坛，只要有了那宝藏，我又何愁大仇不能得报？”  
“我对于这宝藏一点都不动心。”郁无争下意识地觉得晏长安是要阴他一把。  
“这是自然，否则你绝不会直接来杀我。”晏长安转了个圈，重新回到桌边坐下，“可匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪，郁大侠也不会不知道，谁都想要我鸿蒙教的宝藏，更想得到《鸿蒙心法》，一统武林。郁大侠光风霁月，可谁知道那起子小人会怎么在暗地里编排你？”  
你已经与我绑在了一处，以后有的是你吃苦的时候。  
郁无争一愣，他忽然意识到晏长安是以退为进，若是一开始就提出要他送自己回去，多半也会被他拒绝，而在“替她报仇”的前提下，似乎送她回去也并非不能容忍。而答应了晏长安，他们就是一条绳上的蚂蚱。  
“好了，我言尽于此，一会会有大夫来为你治病，你的内力也会慢慢恢复的。”晏长安拔下头发上一根簪子，挑了一下灯芯，爆开一个烛花，“只可惜了我那几个人俑，为了掩护我，竟是一个都没能保存下来。”  
她的眉宇间染上几分落寞，烛火跳跃的一瞬间，郁无争在她的眼里看到了无能为力。

修整几日，晏长安接到一只翠羽的鸟儿，细细读了它带来的讯息才决定了上路。  
郁无争明白，这几日的休憩一方面是帮助他恢复伤势，另一方面则是静待时局平稳。他眼见着晏长安将鸟儿放走，掌心里赫然留着一枚翠色的羽毛。  
而后她对着镜子，极为慎重地将羽毛粘到发饰上，像是完成了什么大事一般，转身道：“大军已经退了，现在回去，应该不会撞上什么人——除非你又去通风报信了。”  
郁无争被她刺得有些难受，口舌之争上，他永远是斗不过晏长安的。  
“好啦，委屈郁大侠好好整理一下自己的仪容，千万别让人认出来了。”晏长安将一枚令牌递到他的手里，“此乃鸿蒙教通行令，我们要走一条旁人不曾知晓的路线，没有令牌，他们是不会放人的。”  
郁无争看了一眼令牌上的图案，盘起的蛇尾尖落在底端，它张开大口，将獠牙对准了飞腾的鹊鸟，而俯冲下去的鸟儿也将喙对准了它的眼睛。  
伺机相杀。

晏长安带他走的路确实不同以往，他们避开了官道，沿着水路逆流而上。郁无争能感受到那些人在登船的瞬间拇指拓过他腰间的令牌，只是一时也不便声张，跟着晏长安进了内舱。  
他注意到她发间的羽毛换了个颜色，之前是翠色，而今变成了鹅黄。  
“这是哪儿来的？”半晌无话，郁无争找了个话头。  
“我捕的啊，”晏长安笑了笑，那个笑容有那么一瞬间僵硬，没能躲过郁无争的眼睛，“我是蛇啊，想要鸟儿的时候，随处可得的。”她不知道从哪里摸出了一把弹弓，配着绿玉般的弹珠，沾了一片鸟儿的羽毛。  
可她确实是慌乱了，她本不必要向他展示这弹弓的。郁无争还想说话，晏长安已经绕到了他的身后，关上了舱门。  
“出了什么事？”郁无争自然也能注意到身后有人，那几人身法极好，落地无声，想来也是练家子，才能让晏长安一时失态。  
“不过是想杀个回马枪罢了，”晏长安微微皱眉，“你也无需强出头，他们不曾见过我，倒是极有可能认出你来——别说什么冒充你的师妹之类的话，你要怎么解释这几天的消失？”  
郁无争原本想说出的话全被晏长安堵在了喉咙里，她尖刻起来确实也很容易气着人，像是那个身后还站着整个鸿蒙教的大小姐。  
晏长安叩了叩桌面，不多时便有人送了鱼汤和米饭进来，她接过尚在冒着热气的鱼汤，舀了一勺奶白色的汤汁进了自己的碗里。门外似是有人无意路过，晏长安抬起眼，便看到了熟悉的人。  
然而她只是放下了碗，将汤勺放回碗里。  
郁无争看得很清楚，甚至她的指尖都没有发白，不仅挑了一大块鱼腹放进碗里，又多舀一点豆腐和葱花，还慢条斯理地将上面的皮撕了下来。  
门被送饭进来的人重新关上，晏长安放下碗，说：“我没什么胃口了。”  
“那人是……”  
“‘风流一刀’季四公子，花名远播的男人。”晏长安将筷子戳进鱼肉里，用力地插着，“他身边的女人是我爹的一个小妾。”  
自己的亲爹被人戴了绿帽子，也无怪晏长安会有这副反应。郁无争从鱼背上夹了一小块肉，细细吐掉里面的刺。  
“要是刚才那个女人喊出我的名字，我就真的没办法了。”晏长安苦笑一下，“你先去避一避，别让他看到你。”  
郁无争还不明白她这句话的意思，却也只能去了内间躲避。舱门猛地被推开，刚才门前的季四公子闯了进来，剑指晏长安：“方才我家夫人遗落了一支钗子，和姑娘头上这支颇为相似，不知可否给季某一个面子，借这钗子一观？”  
还不等郁无争出手，晏长安已经抬手碰了碰发间缀着羽毛的钗子，眼波如春水，看得季四公子心里一荡：“毕竟是私密之物，钗子到你手里，还不是任你说得天花乱坠，不如找船家做个公证，由你夫人先说钗子上有何特殊之处，再行比对如何？”  
她还不知道季四公子这一手只是为了替美人出头还是已经暴露了身份，只好先虚与委蛇。  
季四公子断然拒绝：“姑娘这是信不过季某了？”  
“萍水相逢，谈何信得过信不过？”晏长安冷笑，“我若说那女人是我家侍女，她便是我家侍女了？”  
“那方才还在的那位公子呢？为何突然不见了。”  
晏长安绽开一个笑容：“当然是出去拷问你的夫人了啊。”  
话音未落，一团银芒便袭向了晏长安，却是停在她的肩膀处，挑开她的外衫，隐隐露出里面的肌肤。  
任谁都看得出他的用心，郁无争差点就想冲出去将他击倒，晏长安是预料到了这个场景吗？而不让他出现，又有几分不想让他难做的意思在里面？  
晏长安从发间抽出那一支钗子，嘴角微微勾起：“不过那一位大概也不是你的什么劳什子夫人吧，最多是个战利品，回去也多半是玩过就扔，是也不是？”  
被她戳中了心事，季四公子先是一怒，随后又露出一贯油腻的笑容来：“再多你一个小美人，也不多呀。”  
晏长安顺势坐到了床沿边，问道：“你可知道我是谁？”  
“就算是青玉子的首徒都不曾能翻出我的掌心，你是何人，还能比她更高贵些吗？”季四公子咧嘴一笑，当年他便是先斩后奏，还不是将那女人娶回了家？  
“鸿蒙教教主亲女的身份，可够了？”晏长安抓住了墙壁上的一处扶手，就在季四公子拔剑的一瞬，船身猛地一个颠簸，让他直接跌在了地上。  
晏长安重新将钗子插回发间，在季四公子有力气爬起来之前，船上的船夫冲了进来，将他绑成了粽子。“其他人呢？”晏长安问道。  
“都已经绑起来了，共计六人，或许只是想带着……额，她绕路。”不清楚晏长安对于那个小妾的态度，船夫小声道，“接应的船已经来了。”  
那一下颠簸是故意撞上了礁石，船只已经在缓缓进水，她点了点头，示意郁无争出来。  
“郁大侠，你说我应该怎么处理掉这个人？”晏长安拢了拢外衫，嘴角露出嘲讽的笑意。  
“罪不至死……”郁无争沉思一会，回答道，“就是担心季氏的追杀，你也应该放过他……”  
“那就给他脚上绑上石头，扔江里吧。”晏长安打断道，“那个淫妇也一样，就让他们死一块，也算是沉塘了。”  
郁无争倒抽了一口气，晏长安看了他一眼，冷笑一声：“我放过他，他才会继续追杀我。何况……我已经没什么可担心的了。”  
“你又何必如此恶毒！”郁无争指着她大骂，“恶毒”一词已经是他能够说出的极限，若面前这人是他十绝门中人，他早已一巴掌扇了过去。  
“我本来就是妖女，恶毒又如何，不恶毒又如何？”晏长安踢了季四公子一脚，“还不把人拖走？”她转回头，满脸有理，“我自然知道你郁无争郁大侠可以离开这进水的船，不过你能不能逃过这人的口舌？要是让人知道你和我一路，你会不会被千万人唾骂？”  
“我又何须你这么做！清者自清！”郁无争几乎是吼出来。  
“好一个清者自清！”晏长安怒极反笑，“那就请郁大侠自己下船吧，我们船小，容不得您这尊大佛。”说罢，她跟着剩下几个船夫出了船舱，换了另一艘船前行。  
被沉船的几人的身影渐渐隐没在江水中，原本进了水的船只在江心打着转，渐渐也沉了下去。晏长安回头看了一眼，最终转回头去，重新盛了一碗汤，吩咐道：“别让他真的死了。”  
而身后忽地传来船夫们的惊呼，她不得不再次转回头去。但见郁无争折了旧船的桅杆，借力向着船上一点，自己则是借力猛地跃起，在滔滔江水中如同一只雨燕穿梭跃动。桅杆随着那一点力道被提起又摔下，郁无争见势，快了几步再次落于桅杆另一头，足尖一点，借力再次在空中跃起，稳稳落在了新船的甲板上。桅杆被彻底踩入了水中，但奇的是他的鞋子仅有鞋底微湿，郁无争也不顾这些，径直到了晏长安面前。  
“你是故意的？”郁无争压低了声音，却压不住心里的怒火。  
“不，我原本不曾想到季四也会在船上。”晏长安歪了歪头，喝了一小口汤，“但在这江中，你只能依附于我。”  
“你不让我见他，到底是为了什么？”郁无争觉得自己就快把窗沿捏碎了。  
“你猜啊……”晏长安放下碗，“如果我说，是为了你呢？”

水路之后是沿着小路穿过茫茫稻田，据晏长安所说，这一片土地都归鸿蒙教所有，每年须得供上定量的粮食供教内开支。“不然呢？修习武功又不是不用吃饭。”晏长安挑眉，弹弓打落了一只麻雀，串上树枝递给了路过的孩童，“给你的，加餐。”  
“你这是在干什么？”郁无争不解。  
“收集羽毛啊。”晏长安晃了晃手上的羽毛，随后拍了拍孩子的脑袋，“带个路，姐姐和叔叔去你家吃饭，给钱的。”  
稚童茫然地看了她一眼，跌跌撞撞地向外跑去了。  
“跟上吧。”晏长安向他招招手，见他半天立在那里，随口问道，“还在记恨我？”  
“天下乌鸦一般黑，谁知道那户人家会不会在饭里下毒。”郁无争还有些在意那一船上的船夫，若是晏长安向着那些农人展示出令牌，他们又会怎么样？  
“我哪里是乌鸦了？”晏长安迈出步子，跟着那个孩童的脚印慢慢往外走，“就算是，也是羽毛上镀了金的，这世上能有几个恶人身负这样大的秘密呢？”她顿了顿，侧过半边脸来，“你不吃也行啊，我便叫人卸了你的下巴，给你灌进去，就看你忍不忍心伤人了。”  
郁无争一口气又泄了下来，晏长安总是能戳中他的死穴，要他对这些无辜者下手，还是太难了。他跟在晏长安身后，看着金黄色的秸秆随风飞起落在她的发间，她的睫毛纤长，垂下来时遮住了眼里的神色，唯有嘴角微微扬起，像极了得逞的模样。  
“啊，还有件事，”晏长安忽然转了个身，“那些人也不是全都能相信的，你知道，想取我爹而代之的男人可不止一个。”  
“这片稻田里没有人藏身。”郁无争早已探查过。  
“那就辛苦郁大侠晚上也注意点啦。”晏长安吐吐舌头，“我一个十六岁手无缚鸡之力的小丫头，最怕半夜有人爬窗啦。”她收起脸上的表情，不好意思地尬笑一下，“今晚去镇子上住，再有一日，便可以回到鸿蒙教了。”

晏长安拉下纱帘，吹熄了桌上的蜡烛。  
她躺在床上拉好薄被，深吸一口气闭上眼睛。即使知道郁无争就在隔壁，她也睡不太安稳，窗外传来几声鸟鸣，树叶摇动发出哗哗的响声。  
一道影子切断了窗外的月光，映在地面上。细碎的响声自窗户传来，锁住窗子的椽子被掀开落在地上发出一声轻响。  
晏长安猛地睁开了眼睛！  
刀剑破风之声同窗户被推开的声音同时传来，不过尺余长的刀掀起的刀势割碎了床帐，晏长安顺势一滚摔下了床，而下一瞬，整张床四分五裂！  
晏长安将被子随手一甩，浑然不顾身上已经没有什么多余的衣物遮蔽。方才的刀势堵得她胸口一窒，她不敢赌郁无争多久才会过来——虽然他一定会过来——在他来之前，她必须尽力拖延时间！  
但被子也仅仅是影响了一瞬的视力，晏长安取下发间的钗子，用力向另一侧掷去！  
钗子是中空的，随着空气划过其中的空腔挤出尖啸，来人斩断了被子，顺着发出尖响的声音望去，却发现那里空无一人，只有一根钗子和墙壁相撞，落在了地下。再去搜寻时，房内已经没有了晏长安的身影。  
月光落在他的脸上，赫然是前几日船上的季四公子。  
“就算你不出来，我也能找得到你，若是你现在告诉我《鸿蒙心法》在何处，或许我还能收你做个小妾。”季四公子转身走向另一处，他的刀法原本就是以力道雄浑见长，连斩三刀也需要恢复的时间。而他说得也没错，以他的耳力，听出晏长安的呼吸声也并不难。  
晏长安屏住了呼吸，她身上除却肚兜亵裤只有一件月白色的袍子，是无论如何都不能让季四公子看见的。她扒住了窗沿，思索着从这里跳下去摆脱的可能性。  
季四公子已经提着刀靠近了她，他甚至能看到月光下少女脖颈莹莹如玉的肌肤，现在少女微微颤抖着，像是待宰的羔羊。  
门在那一瞬被踢开，被踢断的门栓落在地上发出一声闷响，郁无争一剑出手，他不欲杀人，一道剑气留下的划痕便落在了季四公子的脚畔。季四公子回身便是一刺，直对着郁无争的面门而来！  
“郁无争！”在他转身的一瞬，晏长安猛地吼出声，声音里带着止不住的颤抖，“我要你做的第二件事！就是杀了他！”  
随着她的声音，季四公子的刀已经到了郁无争面前，而后者剑尖斜挑后发先至，只差些许便能切断他的右手。季四公子抽回刀，刀锋与剑芒刮擦的声音不到半刻，郁无争的剑尖已经点在了他的喉间。  
没有任何花哨的刀光剑影，郁无争的剑极快，快得即使知道会败北，都无法观察到剑的轨迹。  
“你现在走，发誓不要回来，我便留你一命。”郁无争轻声道。  
“郁无争！”晏长安几乎是爆吼出声。  
季四公子归刀入鞘，他后退两步，喉渗出一点血来。在郁无争的逼视下，他隐约觉得有些恐惧，他知道他打不过郁无争，却也不愿意放过晏长安……他知道，如果这次放过她，《鸿蒙心法》这辈子都与他无缘了。  
他倒退着走到了窗边，却在一脚踩上窗沿的时候，回身便是一刀！  
晏长安惊呼一声，那一点刀意足以逼得她倒退几步贴在了墙边，窒息的濒死感死死抓住了她，喉头的血珠顺着一道整齐的刀口滴落下来。而一道剑气同样送了过来，同刀气激荡出看不见的旋涡。她顺着墙缓缓坐了下去，看着季四公子自窗口跳了出去，郁无争的眉头微皱，里面有了些怒意。  
“郁无争，”晏长安咳了咳，“我要你做的第二件事……杀了他。”  
郁无争叹了口气，他顺着窗向下张望，季四公子的身影出现在街尾，兔起鹘落之间，郁无争便落在了他的面前。  
“为什么要杀她？”他不明白。  
季四公子看清了他的脸：“真的是你啊……郁无争郁大侠，连你都被那个妖女蛊惑了吗？还是说……你也想要《鸿蒙心法》？”  
郁无争摇头：“我对那东西没兴趣。”  
“少开玩笑了，如果不是想要心法，难不成你还是看上了那个妖女？”季四公子抽刀，刀身在月光下泛着寒光，“来吧，也无需你假惺惺再放过我。”  
郁无争叹了一口气，季四公子已经下手在先，刀光映着月光，舞成一朵梅花！  
而梅花的花蕊每一次都会被剑刺穿，随后拨开繁复的招式直刺季四公子的双眼。季四公子抽刀回护，却见郁无争一剑飞速送前击在他的护心镜上，像是一道虚影，却扎扎实实地击碎了护心镜，碎片扎入他的心口。  
“喝啊——”季四公子横刀一劈，郁无争翩然而起，一剑指向他的眉心，剑锋被刀上巨力荡开。季四公子一喜，刀锋一卷才意识到什么不对——  
那剑上，没有使力！  
电光火石之间，郁无争重新抓住了剑柄，顺着刀势将它往里一送！  
季四公子用力一绞，那柄刀便折了半边，但也正是如此，刀的碎片才能勉强改变了剑的去势，偏向了他的身侧。他心知自己只有最后一次机会，索性不再去管那折了的碎片，双手举刀过头猛地跃起，借着落地之力向着他当头劈下，犹如天降！  
这是季四公子最为得意的“风流一刀”，刀映月，意万重，更是因为出刀速度之快，宛如白月随刀，尽显风流为人称道。他以此刀出手数十回，从未失手。  
但这一次，刀没有切入任何人的身体，它在地面斩开一道口子，绵延数十尺，这一刀几乎抽走了季四公子所有的力气。他尚未转头，后颈上传来一点冰凉。  
郁无争将剑往前一送，血珠顺着剑尖落在了地面。  
郁无争回来的时候，晏长安还是那副模样，只是重新披回了袍子，身体还在发抖，眼眶发红，泪水无声地从她脸上滴落到地面。郁无争叹了口气，从地上捡起已经不怎么能看的被子披到她身上。  
晏长安像是傻了似的看了他一眼，忽然露出大半个肩膀：“你想不想看看这下面是什么？”  
郁无争重新给她拉上被子，他对晏长安没有兴趣，更不想乘人之危：“不想。”  
“现在不看，你会后悔的。”晏长安叹了口气，她的眼里重新有了光，拉了拉他的袖子，“你杀了他？”  
“是。”郁无争点头。  
“为了让你觉得心里好过一点，我告诉你他做过什么吧。”晏长安缓缓站起来，脚下一个踉跄又站稳了，“十六成名，距今十载，明面上所知的逼奸良家妇女三十余人，杀其丈夫十余人，看到略有姿色的女儿，也不过带回去淫玩致死……杀了他，不算违背你的道义。”她吸了吸鼻子，将最后一点眼泪擦掉，“原本他见过我娘，若非我爹身份在那里，怕是我娘也要受他侮辱。你要是不信，大可以去问问青玉子她的爱徒过的是什么日子。”  
郁无争心里那一点不平渐渐被抚平了，他不欲杀人，若非穷凶极恶之人，多半都是网开一面留下姓名好让人改过自新。这次晏长安逼他出手，他面上不显，却也有些后悔。但若是季四公子不只是对晏长安起了色心，而是惯犯，杀了他也不算违背心意。  
晏长安放下被子，走到窗边，随后用力一撑，坐到了窗沿上：“没什么事，我不会跳下去的。”她忽而转了个话题，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生，“鸿蒙教的宝藏里，除了内功心法，还有一样便是人俑的制作过程。”晏长安坐在窗沿上晃了晃腿，似乎并未感到夜风料峭，“取与自己年龄相仿的血亲，置于药汤之中，辅以自身血肉，可渐渐转化其容貌，迟则三年早则六月，便能制成与自己面貌无二的人俑，只是再无意识罢了。勤加练习，人俑甚至可以学会鸿蒙心法。你们不是很想知道，为何当年在我爹再娶之夜，远在千里之外的我娘全家被灭门了吗？”  
郁无争盯着她，仿佛盯着什么恶鬼。  
“是我爹的‘俑’做的，他是我的小叔叔，被做成俑的时候，也不过二十来岁。”晏长安垂下眼眸，她的眼睛宛若深潭，再不见底。  
晏天清再娶的时候，发妻离世不到三月，晏长安更是不过稚龄，郁无争并不愿去揣测晏长安的心路历程，他只觉得透骨的寒凉从指尖一寸寸蔓延上去，连他的心都冰透了。  
“长安是我娘给我起的小名，她生了我之后身子骨不好，后来更是连我都抱不住，遑论再给我爹生个儿子。”晏长安低声说着，夜风吹起她发间的羽毛，微微颤动，“那时候对我好的只有小叔叔，至少他教了我识字，平时也会给我些糖之类的……那糖真甜啊，我后来都没有尝过那么甜的糖。可我爹就是觉得他和我娘有了私情，在我面前把他绑走，强行灌了药。两年后他带我去看小叔叔，他已经不认得我了，那张脸变得和我爹一模一样……令人作呕的丑。”  
“你……他可还在这世上？有这人俑之术，未必没有破解之法。”郁无争不知道怎么安慰她。  
晏长安转回头来，她的身形单薄，仿佛随时要被风吹走：“即使有也没办法了。”她收回双腿，向着室内坐着，“他捅了你一剑，你把他分尸了。”  
郁无争讪讪，他忽地不知道怎么回答这个少女，即使是出于自卫和反击，他也毁掉了这个世界上于她重要的人之一。  
“你可还有兄弟姐妹？”郁无争踯躅道，“或许我能救下他们。”  
晏长安微微一笑，那笑意竟有了几分凄艳的意味：“你竟还说得出这种话？鸿蒙晏姓，这世间只剩我一人了。”  
郁无争心里一跳，他伸出手去想安慰一下这个少女，却又觉得自己是最没有资格做这件事的人。  
而面前的少女忽而又笑了起来，那点哀伤像是面具一样被撕去，余下她放肆的笑容：“哈哈哈哈哈哈……你竟然信了！”她歇了口气，勾了勾手指挑眉道，“骗你的，我哪有什么小叔叔，若是晏天清有什么兄弟，你们正道人士还能不知道么？”  
郁无争先是一愣，随后一股无名火烧上心头，他不明白为什么晏长安可以轻轻巧巧拿着这种事开玩笑：“是为了博取我的同情么？”  
“那我又何苦告诉你真相？”晏长安挺起胸脯，“我做这些自然是因为我是魔教妖女，扰乱你的心思，再予以致命一击，不是最好么？你我正邪两道，你在深渊这头，我在深渊那头。我既可以化作鸟儿越过黑暗落在你的肩头，也可以化作毒蛇一跃而起咬死你。”她的话语温柔缱绻，却又带着刻入骨髓的执念“可我不想走，我一个人也很寂寞的，思来想去，我也只能拉你坠入这无底的深渊，你哪里都去不了……不是很好么？”  
“郁大侠你也无需自责，你不过是个老好人，既能为了尽忠职守潜伏卧底，也能为了一个承诺送我回去。你对我好，我所能做的就是让你和我相处的时候不会觉得不舒服。你对我不好，我只会让你时时刻刻都不舒服，哪怕只是想起我，都是心里的一根刺。”晏长安说这话的时候扭头望着远方，露出纤细得仿佛一手就能折断的脖子，一瞬间郁无争觉得他们隔得很远。  
远到他这辈子都不明白晏长安究竟是个什么人。  
“郁无争……”她低低念着他的名字，声音随风飘走，“我也不知道应不应该放过你了……”  
在郁无争看来，晏长安微微颤抖着的背影让她多了几分少女的柔弱，她在哭泣，在展现出自己的脆弱，她有她的无可奈何。可晏长安双手捂住自己的脸，遮住一张喜极而泣、笑得癫狂的脸。  
“真是傻啊，郁大侠。”

最后的路是一道开启于山脚下的密道，郁无争隐约觉得自己来过这里，后来才被晏长安一语惊醒：“我便是从这里带你出来的。”  
密道盘旋曲折向上，一路竟无多少机关，晏长安也只是在几个拐角提醒着他不要踩到活板，至于想象中的箭阵和铁蒺藜更是不存在。像是看穿了他的心思，晏长安冷笑着回头：“这一条是逃生用的，要布置那么多机关作甚，生怕我逃不出去吗？”她一脚将一块碎石踢了下去，许久之后才听到落地的响声，“快到了。”  
复行数十步，晏长安停下了脚步，向上撑了一把顶端。郁无争抬头一看，那是一扇伪装得极为巧妙的暗门，绘着鸿蒙教的标识。  
“这里通往何处？”郁无争问道。  
“地窖。”晏长安转回头去，摸索着机关的位置，“上面堆了粮食，不用机关很难推开暗门，不过似乎卡住了。”  
郁无争明白这是要他相助的意思，他试着推了推，虽是沉重，却也在他能够推动的力道之内，当下气沉丹田，双手发力，将那顶门推动了一丝。  
便是那一瞬间，一阵疾风猛地袭向他的手腕，郁无争当即松开手，指尖留下一排血痕，暗门重新关闭，激起一阵砂石。  
“你早知道上面有埋伏？”郁无争抹了一把血液。  
“怎么会。”晏长安一副被吓着的表情，“我是一定要给自己留下退路的。”  
郁无争觉得哪里不太对劲，却又不知道问题出在何处。上方传来杂乱的脚步声，不多时，一道微光自缝间落下，落到两人身上。郁无争下意识地将晏长安护在身后，等待着暗门开启的时刻。  
暗门外，数支袖箭对准了他们。  
“无争？”上方传来他的师父十绝老人的声音，郁无争心里一颤，低声道：“是我，师父。”  
整齐划一的收箭声之后，气氛短暂地沉默起来。良久，十绝老人叹了口气：“你上来吧。”  
郁无争正欲答应，身后忽地架上了一柄匕首，密道狭窄，几乎不可转身，郁无争心下一凛，便听晏长安说道：“你带着我上去。”  
“我答应了你带你到鸿蒙教，自然会带你上去。”郁无争反手要去扣晏长安脉门，却抓了个空，匕首似乎又往里推了推，穿透皮肉。  
“无争，你可是在和那个妖女说话！”十绝老人的声音传来，晏长安的手又加了把力。  
“师父，这件事容我和你细说……”郁无争叹了口气，“先让我把她带上去吧。”  
上方似乎又讨论了许久，这才由十绝老人出面，命郁无争将晏长安接了上来。晏长安缩在郁无争怀里，匕首却还是架在郁无争脖子上：“所有人都给我后退！”  
但此刻她的威胁已经没有用了，无需郁无争出手，三道掌风自她的身后一齐袭来！这样的压迫对于郁无争委实算不得什么，却足以要了晏长安的命。晏长安举手便刺，另有一指之风刺来，将将点中她腕上的麻穴，匕首登时离开了郁无争的喉部，又被她死死握住。  
“无争，制住她！”  
郁无争迟疑了一瞬，咬牙死死箍住了她，晏长安只觉得后背三股巨力纠缠至一处，宛如巨浪拍击，一口血喷在了郁无争的胸口。  
晏长安难以置信地望着郁无争。  
你怎么会送我去死呢？郁无争从她的眼里读到了这样的话。  
可他为什么不能送她去死呢？他们相处这短短几日，如何比得上他和十绝老人的师徒情谊？更何况她是鸿蒙教教主的女儿，他已经把她护送到了鸿蒙教，这件事他已经完成了。  
“无争，你老实说，几日前有人看到了你杀了季四公子，是不是也是受了这妖女的胁迫？”十绝老人痛心疾首。  
“嗯……是。”郁无争机械似的点点头，不知为何他不敢去看晏长安的脸，只敢缓缓抱着她，蹲下身让她好受些。  
“你可知道，关于这鸿蒙教的秘宝，除了这小妖女，便只有季四公子知晓些许了！”另有一人站了出来，正是青玉子，十绝老人不便训斥，她却是说得，“而今季四公子已死，我等留她一条贱命，便是要严刑拷问出这秘宝所在之处，以免这邪教再为祸人间！”  
郁无争心下大恸，他看了一眼晏长安，后者扯了扯嘴角，露出一个难看的笑来。  
她自然知道季四公子会来，以致这几日夜夜不能安睡。她特意吩咐人松了绑季四的绳子，以季四公子“风流一刀”的名号，只要活得下来，绝不会放过她。更何况她沿途刻意留下了鸟类的羽毛，简直是把自己的路线标在了他的面前。  
还有一件江湖人都不曾知晓的事，季四公子曾救过晏天清的命，虽然不曾见过晏长安本人，但总也知道她的存在，探听了不少鸿蒙教的秘密。这一次见季四公子折返而上，多半是尚未找到宝藏，想借那小妾听的只言片语结合自己所知去碰碰运气。她将自己暴露出来，就是要借郁无争的手杀了他，以免《鸿蒙心法》落入外人之手。  
而季四公子一死，世上知道《鸿蒙心法》所在之处的，只有她一人了。  
“你是故意的？”郁无争压低了声音问。  
“你说呢。”晏长安大口吸着气，到一半便又咳出血来，胸口缀着羽毛的项链被染成了红色。  
一时悔恨和愤怒在他心口徘徊，郁无争抬起手掌，最后一掌拍碎了她身边的砖石：“我只恨自己为何如此遵循道义，竟白白为你驱使！”  
“能供我驱使，是你的福气。”晏长安轻轻笑了笑，她艰难地转过脸去，对着青玉子笑，“你们不是想知道它在哪吗？”  
众人的呼吸声都粗重起来，无论是《鸿蒙心法》还是传说中的宝藏，能不被它们诱惑的实在是太少了。  
“一，二，三，四，五，六，七……我竟不知道，要杀一个晏长安，能够劳动七大高手大驾，却也是不亏。可惜了，”晏长安抬起手拍了拍郁无争的脸，“这个秘密我只说给郁大侠听。”  
郁无争的脸绷得死紧，断然拒绝道：“我对你的宝藏没兴趣。”  
“可他们好像很有兴趣呢。”晏长安笑得妖娆，像是快要凋零的花，她用力扬起头，凑到他的耳边：“那些宝藏，便是藏在……”  
不要再说了！他一个字都不想听！郁无争闭上眼睛，可晏长安的声音仿佛魔音穿耳，轻柔却强硬地灌进了他的耳朵里：“等我死后，要把我火化。”  
她好像是用尽了力气，从他怀里摔了下去，用所有人都听得到的声音大声道：“第三个愿望，你要替我永远保守这个秘密！”  
她这句话甚至有些骄傲的意味，像是满足一般闭上了眼睛。郁无争意识到什么不对，他睁开眼，晏长安的胸口插着那一柄匕首，嘴角还带着嘲讽的笑意。  
青玉子见她居然自尽，一时也不好再去逼问郁无争，后退了小半步，只是微微摇了摇头。十绝老人不忍直视，转过头叹了口气。已有出家人念了佛号，更多的人踟蹰不前。郁无争不知道他们是不是在做给自己看，只是愣愣地抓着她的手。  
晏长安……就这么死了？  
这个小妖女，死前还要给自己挖一个惊天大坑，可他不得不跳进去，甚至还在为她惋惜。  
不知过了多久，终于有人第一个喊出声来：“郁大侠，那《鸿蒙心法》究竟在何处？”  
郁无争抱起晏长安，站起身来，声音沙哑：“她什么都没有说。”  
十绝老人看见他的眼睛，除却一点支撑着他的生机，居然是一片茫然。

虽然碍于郁无争在江湖上的地位，没有人敢当面质疑他所说的“她什么都没有说”，但以他的内力，总能察觉到跟在身后的气息。  
贪婪的气息。  
他抱着晏长安到了山脚下的小镇，她的身体在他怀里逐渐失去了温度，失血过多的脸颊变得透明起来，再也没有言笑晏晏如花美眷。整个镇子上只有一家能够做丧仪的店家，郁无争驻足许久，终于抬脚迈了进去。  
他忽然意识到，自己是不想让她死去的。  
“她说了，要火化。”他对着老板娘说道，“给她换一身体面的衣服再走吧，她喜欢亮色，还喜欢羽毛，五彩斑斓的最好。”  
郁无争转身走了出去，他不愿面对晏长安的尸首，更不愿装作没有意识到那些人的存在。他坐在门前，不知为何想要喝点酒。  
“这位相公，”老板娘自门内奔了出来，“有件事……不知当讲不当讲。”  
郁无争起身，随着老板娘进了里屋，他敏锐地注意到，老板娘奔出来的一瞬，周边的呼吸骤然放轻。  
“相公可知，这位小娘子身上有着这一份纹身？”老板娘小声问道，他们做死人生意的，也怕这些鬼魂入梦，因而有什么事都要和家人报备一番。  
郁无争呼吸一滞，晏长安的后背上以朱笔纹了一副地图，细细标注了各处机关，更是注明了《鸿蒙心法》位于何处，如非晏长安的夫婿，谁都无法知道宝藏位于何处。而她的后腰上纹了更为细密的字，显得比地图还要崭新一些。郁无争粗略扫过一眼，那是心法上的漏洞，最后的字迹似是匆忙写就，字迹潦草：“凡此种种，未见破解之法，惟愿心法不再出世，为祸人间。”  
郁无争叹了一口气。他转向老板娘：“你们可识字？”  
“相公这话折煞我们了，识字这些事，都是镇上书生们才懂的，我等能够写个计数都是万幸，实在是不懂什么。”老板在外面应道。  
“那就烧了吧。”郁无争看了开店的夫妇一眼，庆幸他们因为不识字而逃过一劫。  
他看着晏长安尸体灼灼燃烧的烈火，小妖女对他就像一只鸟儿，羽毛燃尽，粉身碎骨，再也飞不起来，活着的时候只知道作弄他留下被人追杀的麻烦，任谁都算计不过她，死了还不是只有一抔灰，真是坏啊，坏透了，什么都不留下。

几月后，郁无争在十绝门中，听到了小师弟传来的消息。  
棺材铺的老板一家不知在何时被人灭了口，当时威逼着晏长安说出宝藏所在的人，有四个已经消失数月，无人知晓他们的消息，而剩余的两人，似乎是死于走火入魔。  
他叹了口气，看了看腰间系着的小瓶子，瓶身上的蛇张开大口，将飞鸟吞入腹中：“谁都算不过你。”  
有那么一瞬间，他以为晏长安还没有死，只是坐在某一个消息灵通的酒楼里听着那些正道人士死去的消息，无声地露出一个危险而自得的笑容。  
并非没有过这种幻想，他想起从前晏长安和他提过的人俑，若是他当时焚化的是一个人俑……  
但他也确实清楚，晏长安在这世间再无血亲，那个不知道存不存在的“小叔叔”，被他的剑气斩成了碎片。  
郁无争本以为这小妖女绝顶聪明，却还是机关算尽反误了卿卿性命。可这时他才想明白，她是真的聪明，她知道那里一定会有人守着，连同自己的死亡都能算计进去，如飞鸟与毒蛇互相撕咬，将自己杀死自己的结局化作痛入骨髓的毒，牵着他一步一步走向深渊，再无翻身而上的退路。  
她也确实是报了仇了。  
“师兄？”他的身后传来师妹的声音，那是师门安排给他的妻子，温婉敦厚，剑术上也有一定的造诣，江湖上所有人都觉得他们是天造地设的一对。  
郁无争转回头：“有事吗？”  
“吃饭了。”师妹的嘴角微微上扬，露出温和的笑意。  
“来了。”郁无争看了一眼天空，残阳如血，晚霞漫天。他随手将小瓶子扔了出去，在远处的湖面上激起一片波光粼粼。  
小瓶子的盖子松开，骨灰从中漏了出来，沉入湖底。


End file.
